User blog:Lord Isen/Report of Wiki War V (The Cat War/The War of Freedom)
Wiki War V, also known as the Cat War, the War Over Kanto, and The War for Freedom, was the bloodiest conflict ever occur in the Galaxy. The war began with the invasion of the island of Kanto by the UVAF under orders from then Consul Xera. The aftermath of the war resulted in the creation of the Democratic Federation of Voltz and the collapse of the Slave Trade. Combatants The war was divided between two distinct groups of allies. The UVF eventually dropped out of the war when the Voltzian Civil War broke out, dividing it between the United Imperium of Voltz which supported the war, and the Democratic Federation of Voltz which opposed the war. United Voltz Offensive Group * United Voltz Federation (later dropped out. UIV still supported the UVOG) * Holy Psdonia Empire * Empire of New Sezonia * Slave Systems * Fang Flong (Suppoted the UVOG through nonviolent protests of Commewnists) Alliance of Commewnist Supporting Nations * Kittens' Republic of Kanto * Kingdom of New Psdonia * UIC Peace Corps (Sent mostly medical aid, but some troops for civilian protection) * Commewnist Block Systems * Democratic Federation of Voltz (did little fighting, but opposed the UIV after UVF Civil War began) Events (In Order) * Commewnists Insipred militants in Slave Systems overthrow their governments and free the slaves. * Consul Xera of the UVF declares war on the Commewnists, most prominently the Kittens' Republic of Kanto. * The UVAF invades Kanto. Their initial landings and push are successful. * Cattrooper Counterattacks force the UVAF back to the beaches. * The UVAF reorganizes and attacks again. They push all the way into the jungles where they meet staunch Cattrooper resistance to their advance. * Kitten Space Fleet destroys the United Voltz Space Armada at Vronch. * Fang Flong begins protests against Commewnism in Kanto. * Meow Zedong makes Fang Flong support illegal. Fang Flong members and supporters are disposed of in Kanto. * Pearl defeats the Commewnist Block Systems and reinstates the old Slaver Governments. * Cattroopers halt the UVAF's advance through the jungle. * Holy Psdonia Empire declares war on Kittens' Republic of Kanto. * Psdonian Cyborgs land in and attack Kantoia. Much of the city is raised and millions of civilians killed. * Remaining Cattroopers combat the UVAF and HPE anywhere they can. * Commewnist Spies in Psdonia destroy many public and governmental buildings with bombs as retribution for the destruction of Kantoia. * Psdonia counter-intelligence finds and kills the Commewnist Spies in Psdonia. * Cattrooper supported Commewnist Insurgents re-defeat the old government in the Slave Systems and re-establish the Commewnist Block Systems. * Psdonia launches chemical attacks on Kanto, releasing deadly diseases and killing millions more civilians. * The Kingdom of New Psdonia declares war on the UVF and HPE, it allies with the KRK. * Ipsens help Cattroopers repulse the UVAF and Psdonian Cyborg advances. Kantoia is retaken after long fighting. * Ipsens develop antidotes and vaccines for some Psdonain Chemical Weapons. * Ipsens led by Ipsdiggian land on Perssia looking for Pearl. They put the island on lockdown when they don't find her. * Ipsens and Cattroopers push the UVAF back into the jungle. * The new Commewnist Block Systems send troops and aid to the KRK. * Raising UVAF casualties sparks riots in the UVF to end the war. * More Psdonian Chemical Weapons are launched, killing millions more. * KRK sends plea for aid to the New UIC. * UIC Peace Corps send aid to KRK. * Missy overheats, leaving the UVF with no governmental or military leader. * UVAF troops, left without leadership, are easily pushed back to the beaches by Ipsens and Cattroopers. * The amassing UVAF casualty rate causes the UVF (with no clear leadership) to collapse under the riots and form into the factions on the United Imperium of Voltz and Democratic Federation of Voltz. * The Empire of New Sezonia lands ships near Kanto and the UVF, deciding which side to support. * The DFV writes a new constitution and takes over the UVF Capital of Isentopia. Under their leadership the UVF calls a ceasefire and removes its troops from Kanto. * Ipsens and Cattroopers defeat the remaing Psdonian Cyborgs in Kanto, ridding it of foreign troops for the time. * UIV supporters, led by the Minister Candypop of the Church of Infinite Knowledge, besiege the DFV controlled Isentopia. * The Empire of New Sezonia declares war on the KRK and KNP. * The weakened Cattroopers and Ipsens are forced back into the jungle by the Sezonian invasion of Kanto. * Ipsens develop new immunities against the Psdonian Chemical Weapons. * The DFV retreats from Isentopia with the new constitution and takes Voltzton as a temporary new capital. * Ipshumin and Ipskrug lead a counterattack on the Sezonians by Ipsens and Cattroopers. Ipshumin destroys the Sezonian fleet. * Sezonian Space Cannons bombard Kantoia and other parts of Kanto, killing many. * More UIC Peace Corps are sent to aid Kanto. * The Kitten Space Fleet attacks the Sezonian Space Cannons. * Ipsens discover Pearl is hiding on Mars. Ipsdiggian and his Ipsens surround her castle. Pearl refuses to surrender and escapes before she can be captured. * The DFV starts to turn the tide against the UIV as they garner more support. * Ipsulhu rises in the Soart Sea and destroys the Sezonian Army in Kanto. * A massive vortex appears over the UVF. It's power distorts the UVF so that the UIV defeats the DFV and takes control of the government. * Psdonia launches more Chemical Weapons into Kanto, but the Ipsens' vaccines protect most kittens. * Cattroopers and Ipsens launch an invasion of the Psdonian Islands. * A mysterious force moves the vortex away from the UVF, which is then reverted to before the vortex. The DFV retakes control of the government. * The Cattroopers and Ipsen invasion of the Psdonian Islands fails and they are repulsed. * The DFV signs a final peace treaty with the KRK and HPE, officially ending the UVF involvement in the war. * Sezonia, utterly defeated by Ipsulhu, withdraws all surviving troops and also makes peace. * Cattroopers and Ipsens regathering for another invasion of the Psdonian Islands. * Meow Zedong and Psdonian Ambassadors try to make peace, but the talks fall through. * The UIV instates Xera as their Empress. * Empress Xera dissolves the UIV after talking with Consul Maman Durand of the DFV, making the DFV the official government of the UVF. A section of former UIV land is given to the Church of Infinite Knowedge as part of the deal. * Meow Zedong and the Psdonian Ambassadors finally make a peace agreement. * HEP takes responsibility for the Destruction of Kantoia and the Chemical Attacks, and the KRK takes responsibility for the spies' attacks on the HEP. * Cattroopers and Ipsens withdraw from the HEP's borders. Category:Blog posts